


I Wish They All Could Be Cascade, Washington Boys

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Filk, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Parody of "California Girls".  Featuring Jim, Blair and a cast of . . . several.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish They All Could Be Cascade, Washington Boys

## I Wish They All Could Be Cascade, Washington Boys

by Jantique

Oh, you know who owns what!

My new e-mail: Jantique1020@hotmail.com   
(The web-tv doesn't work.)   


* * *

**CASCADE, WASHINGTON BOYS**

_to the classic music by the Beach Boys_

(WORK WITH ME HERE. "Cascade, Washington boys" sounds just like "California Girls", _RIGHT_?! Good!) 

Well, the East Coast guys are hip, cops on the Street in Baltimore, 

And in D. C. you have Mulder, Skinner and Krycek to adore. 

Toronto has Nick Knight, and his old, _old_ pal LaCroix, 

And in Chicago, Benton, Ray and Ray--now there's a menage troi! 

I wish they all could be Cascade, Washington, 

Wish they all could be Cascade, Washington, 

I wish they all could be Cascade, Washington boys. 

The Clan MacLeod has two fine men, then there's the R.O.G. 

(If you catch him before Season Six, you can even have Richie.) 

Now space may seem a lonely place with not too much to do, 

But Tom, Harry and Chak enjoy the trip back--and of course Picard and Q! 

I wish they all could be Cascade, Washington, 

Wish they all could be Cascade, Washington, 

I wish they all could be Cascade, Washington boys. 

Well, the West Coast has the rain, the Boyz must huddle to keep warm, 

I dig Jim and Blair with no shirts (just hair!), seeking shelter from the storm. 

Well, I've been all around this great big 'Net, 

And I've seen all kinds of slash, 

But I couldn't wait to get back to the state 

With the Sentinel, Lash and _splash_! 

I wish they all could be Cascade, Washington, 

Wish they all could be Cascade, Washington, 

I wish they all could be Cascade, Washington boys. 

* * *

End I Wish They All Could Be Cascade, Washington Boys by Jantique: Jantique@webtv.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
